Rebirth Of A New Age
by PrincessMahina1
Summary: a story that tells the life of Princess Felicity , the reincarnation of Neo-Queen Serenity II
1. Reincarnation

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon .**

**Characters : **

**Queen Apolla **

**Princess Felicity ( Daughter to Apolla )  
**

There was a soft lullaby playing the background as the young women rocked back and forth in a light pink rocking chair, holding an infant. She hummed along with the song, softly singing to her child. Her daughter, her blood. She just could not believe it. The gods had granted her wish. The blonde haired women smiled, looking down at her daughter. She was platinum blonde, with baby blue eyes. Everyone had told her that she looked like her Great-great-great-great-grandmother, Neo Queen Serenity. Apolla always brushed it off, saying it was mere coincidence. The lunar genes were strong in her blood, is all she said. However, deep down inside, she knew they were right. The moon queen was reborn as her daughter. A gift she would always be grateful for . "My dear Felicity, you are destined for greatness "She kissed the top of her daughter's head.


	2. Excitment

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**Characters : **

**Queen Apolla ( Mother to Felicity)**

**Princess Felicity**

**Princess Luna Selenity ( Aunt to Felicity / Cousin to Apolla )  
**

"Mama! Mama ! Auntie Luna is going to have a baby" young girl, no older than four rushed up to her mother. Apolla smiled and picked up her daughter who was emitting excitement . She had asked her cousin , Luna Serenity , to baby-sit Felicity while she away on important political business in Kinmoku . She had also stopped by to visit her sister , catching news of her pregnancy . She couldn't be happier for her sister and her husband . " Yes , I know dear . And you know what ? "  
"What Mama ? " She was so innocent and pure , as any child should be . Her mother set her down , getting down at her eye level . " Your going to have cousins to play with soon " . The little girl's eyes lit up "Really ! , like now ?"  
Apolla laughed " Not exactly now my heart , in a few months or so "  
Felicity pouted " Aw , well I can wait a few months Mama " The little girl smiled and took her mother's hand , pulling her towards the palace , telling her all about her day with Auntie Luna . Apolla was somewhat paying attention . She was lost in her thoughts , " I wonder if Grandma Serenity was like this as a child " She smiled at the thought .


	3. Like Sisters

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Characters :**

**Neo Princess Leto Serenity VI ( Daughter to Princess Leto Serenity V / Cousin to Felicity)**

**Princess Felicity**

**Princess Diana Selenity II ( Daughter to Princess Luna Selenity / Cousin to Felicity)  
**

" Come on Leto-chan , come play with us " A little blonde girl held out her hand towards her Auburn haired cousin. Said girl shyly took her hand , setting down her coloring book . Felicity was now nine years old, and the oldest among the girls. Leto being seven and Diana being five . The girls loved playing together , even if they sometimes fought over who was "Sailor Moon " in their "Let's Play Senshi " game . Leto let her cousin pull her towards the other girls that were playing . " W-what game are you guys playing " She quietly asked Felicity .  
"We're playing Princess , right now Diana is the princess and we are her guardians , protecting her from boy cooties ! " Felicity made a face , making Leto laugh . Diana lit up as she saw her cousins in the crowd of girls . She felt absolutely bored without , saying that the other girls didn't play the game right . Only her cousins knew how to play . Her parents always joked that she should take up acting one day , saying that she would be a perfect drama queen . She didn't exactly get what that meant but took it as a compliment .

After a few hours of playing "Princess " the girls decided it was time to sneak around the castle . Something they did every so often , something that usually got them in trouble . They didn't care , the liked their little adventures . " Felicity , are you sure we should be in your mother's room ? " Leto asked her cousin , as they quietly closed the doors to the master suite . The bedroom was decorated in silvers and pastel greens . Her mother's two favorite colors . She remember how her mother would read bed time stories to her about a Soldier of Love and Justice , named Sailor Moon . Every time she read them to her , she felt a strange connection to the main heroine . She passed it as a young girls idol . But she had dreams where she was dressed as the moon princess , Serenity I , and she was living her life in Tokyo . " Mama wont mind , just as long as we don't touch anything " With that said , Diana stepped out of Apolla's closet , wearing an emerald accented gown . Felicity slapped her forehead " Diana ! That's my Mama's dress , take it off and put it back "  
Diana pouted " But its so pretty" . Her cousin glared at her and said nothing more . She sighed and took the dress off .  
"there , happy ? " she stuck her tongue out at Felicity , who ignored her comment.  
"Yes . Now lets go . I don't want Auntie Apolla getting mad at us for being in here " Leto said as she pulled her two reluctant cousins out of the Queen's bedroom.


	4. Jealousy

**Disclaimer : I dont own Sailor Moon**

**Characters :**

**Princess Felicity **

**Princess Diana Selenity II ( Cousin to Felicity )**

**Neo Princess Leto Serenity VI (Cousin to Felicity)  
**

" Diana ! How could you ! "  
Felicity nearly screamed at her cousin , who in turn looked the other way , still mad at her for what happened to her dress . The girls had been invited to a party by a boy , a boy who both Diana and Felicity liked . Diana knew of her cousin's crush on the boy , but chose to keep her's a secret . But she couldn't take it , the boy had been flirting with Felicity all night . So she decided to kiss him , in front of her cousin . Which led to a fight full of hair pulling and dress ripping . Leto was left to take her two cousins home .  
"Why ! Why cant you let me have this one guy ? Just this once I would to be the one surrounded by guys , but no ! You have to have all of them . "  
Diana was speechless , she had never seen her cousin this mad at her before . It kind of made her resent herself for what she did . At the time it seemed like a good idea to her . " Im tired of boys always flirting with you and ignoring me . Yes I know , im not as pretty or attractive as you . I know that im not a popular person like you . But that doesn't mean y- "  
Diana cut her off " See that's where your wrong , Felicity . You are beautiful , you are popular . People like you because you are you . Guys like me only for my appearances and status . That's it . They don't love me for me " Tears started to well up in the corner of her eyes . They could be so dramatic at times , but hey they are only human sort of .  
This time Felicity was speechless . Diana wiped the tears , sitting down at the bottom of the steps of the foyer . She had so much pent up frustration that she had no idea she would let it out so easily . Felicity sighed , sitting next to her cousin " I still don't understand . Why did you kiss him ? You knew I liked him "  
"Because , I liked him too " Diana whimpered , dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief . Leto didn't expect that , but it would explain why her cousin was fuming with jealousy at the party . She almost slapped her forehead , how could she have missed that crucial hint . Maybe if she had caught on , this whole fight might not have happened .  
"How come you didn't tell me .." She whispered , not wanting tio make any more noise , as it was late at night and her mother was in bed . " Because I didn't want you to back out , I knew you really liked him . I was just jealous . I envy you Felicity " She got up from the steps and bid them both goodnight , going to her bedroom . Felicity's heart broke. No boy was worth fighting over , especially with family .


	5. Decisions

**Disclaimer : I dont own Sailor Moon**

**Characters :**

**Princess Felicity **

**Princess Diana Selenity II ( Cousin to Felicity)**

**Neo Princess Leto Serenity VI ( Cousin to Felicity )  
**

"What do you mean your not going to be Queen ? " Diana questioned her cousin . Felicity had made a crucial decision a few months ago and had just told her cousins the news . Though they were bewildered with her choice . " That's right . Me and Mama had decided to pass it on to Leto . She has more experience in the political field than I do and she has strong ties with the Kinmoku system as well as other systems . " . She sipped her tea , ignoring the stare Diana was giving her .  
She set her cup down " But its your destiny to become the next Queen , Felicity . You know how the legend goes " . Felicity cleared her throat " I am fully aware on how it goes Diana , but that life isn't mine . Its Neo-Queen Serenity's . And I am not her . I may look like her but I assure you , I am not " . Leto and Diana both knew how touchy that subject was , she hated feeling like she was someone else . Instead of being her own person . Which caused her to be depressed at times , making her question her identity . " I had agreed to take the position , without any regrets . " Leto calmly stated as she sipped her wine . Diana sighed " Are you happy with your decision , Felicity " she placed her hand on her cousins , her eyes pleading for a response . Felicity squeezed her hand " Yes , I am happy with my decision . I don't quite think the life of a ruler is suited for me , or for my future children . I want to live a calm peaceful life . Away from the political world that we call home .  
"There is nothing calm about being a Senshi , might I add " Leto added . They all sighed , they all knew that their powers would be passed on to their children and then to their children. An on going cycle that would never break . " Takes me back to the days when we were silly little teenagers , fighting off the bad guys and still looking hot " Diana joked . She for one had loved being a Senshi . She loved being around other girls that had grown up the way she had . She loved it even more when she had fallen in love with a knight on the planet Eris , named Asterion . An odd name for an Erisian native . But she loved him nonetheless. They would soon be married in Elysion , by the high priestess Mariri . Just thinking about it made her giddy .  
"So , when is the big day ? " Felicity raised an eyebrow , finding it amusing that she caught her cousin off guard .  
"Huh ? " She blushed . Leto giggled " The wedding , silly "  
Diana smiled , deciding it was time to fill in her best friends about the wedding . The girls immersed themselves in the topic , Fantasizing on how everything would go .


End file.
